


mi jetpack es tu jetpack

by whoknowswhereweare



Category: The SpongeBob Musical - Various/Anthony & Coulton/Jarrow
Genre: Friendship, Reconciliation, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 15:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13527135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoknowswhereweare/pseuds/whoknowswhereweare
Summary: it was the team of tres he left, after all.





	mi jetpack es tu jetpack

The machine heavy draped across his arm, Patrick jogs across the road to Sandy's, feeling unreasonably anxious. It had been two days since they'd saved the town, and the two hadn't spoken since, trying to get back into the swing of things. But some things can't go unsaid for long, lest they snowball into resentment that tears apart a friendship that was there out of courtesy in the first place.

"Hey, I thought that was you I saw out the window." Sandy opens the door before he even knocks, looking happy (if a little stressed) to see him. She lets him in and heads back over to the table where she's clearly tinkering with some new invention.

"I just came by to return your jetpack." Patrick sets the pack on a chair. "Sorry I borrowed it without asking."

"Don't think twice of it." Sandy waves him off. "If you hadn't have done what you did, we'd all be toast right now. You saved us. Like I said- mi jetpack es tu jetpack."

She's working with metal and screws, her eyes downcast, but even Patrick, the ocean's most simple-minded creature, recognizes what's not being said, and how it's hurting them both.

"And... I also wanted to say sorry." He takes a deep breath; he's not entirely sure what to say, even though he's already begun. "About ditching you guys. I apologized to Bobby, but never to you. I'm sorry if I hurt you by doing that."

Sandy sits back from her invention and looks down to the side, quickly swiping under her nose. "Thank you. I appreciate that." Then, after a moment, "I'm sorry too."

"What for?" Patrick chuckles lowly, taking this opportunity to sit across from her at the table.

Sandy shakes her head. "I feel really bad, like I never made much of an effort to be your friend. I was realizing as we were waiting for sundown, that we never had a relationship of our own, just kind of through our mutual best friend. If we had died, I think that might have been one of my biggest regrets."

Patrick perks up. "Well, you see the bright side there." He says. "We're not dead! We can totally change that."

Sandy smiles; that's clearly the response she had been wanting. "I think you're my best friend now, Patrick."

"You're mine too." Patrick agrees. "I mean, we saved a  _town_ together. Thank kind of thing warrants an upgrade. That's why I wanted to apologize. I don't want you think I didn't think about it affecting you too, or that I didn't- _don't_ - care about you. Because I do."

Wordlessly, they stand for a hug. "I'm still really sorry I left you." Patrick mutters.

"I forgive you." Sandy mutters back, and that's that. A best friendship forged in fiery lava.


End file.
